


Torch of Unitedness

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his companions must light the Olympic torch. Written before the 2012 Summer Olympics.</p><p>Beta'd by the ever so lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells">heartofspells</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torch of Unitedness

**Author's Note:**

> After reading [this](http://acidbathory.tumblr.com/post/21904114453) on Tumblr, the idea just kind of came out of me. It’s best if you check out that link first.

“There’s something at the bottom of the stairs!” The announcer couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw what looked like an old blue police box appear out of thin air.

A man, but so much more than a man, steps out of the blue box holding a torch which will commence the 2012 Olympics in London. He looks like your average human, wearing a three piece suit made of impeccable taste. This man’s hair sways slightly in the night air but does not bother him.

The crowd gasps and stands up on their feet, chanting and cheering now because they all see that it’s the Doctor with his companions of yesterday.

While standing in awe of the crowd, the Doctor grabs something out of his vest. A megaphone! He places it close to his lips and yells, “ALLONS-Y!” They all run up the stairs, the Doctor followed by nine others. Everyone is there - Rose, Jack, Donna and her grandfather, Martha and Mickey, the Ponds and Mrs. Song. They’re all rooting the Doctor on to his eternal goal!

As the ten people crowd around the bowl to put the torch into, River Song appears next to the Doctor, kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear, “Hello, Sweetie.” She leaves the Doctor with a coy smile.

Rose feels a bit cheated, “Why’s _she_ get to kiss _you_?”

The Doctor reaches an arm around Rose, pulls her tightly to his chest and kisses her properly on the lips. He pulls away from her and smiles, “You’ve always been the one I’ve loved.”

When Ten breaks the kiss from Rose, he sets the torch into the basin of the large round dish as Eleven pops out of it yelling “GERONIMOOOOOOO!!!”

Just as the Doctor pulls his hand away from the flame, the Master walks from the other side, an attempt to thwart the games and rule once again. The Master has a new sonic screwdriver pointed directly at one of Ten’s hearts.

Nine swaggers around from the other side of the bowl with three sonic screwdrivers, all different in their own rights. Nine looks over to Ten and Eleven, tosses them their sonic devices. Now there are three sonic screwdrivers pointed at the Master. He catches Rory’s eye and winks at him. He knows he cannot compete with the other three Doctors and lunges himself into the Olympic flames, gone for good.

The crowd that was silent is now on clapping and congratulating the Doctors on a job well done. With equally pleasing smiles, all three look over the crowd as they think the same thing, ‘You’re welcome. You’re all welcome.’

Nine picks up the discarded megaphone, pressing the button to release his voice, “You were all fantastic, absolutely fantastic! And you know what? So were we.”


End file.
